<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Я люблю твои руки" by KimKanejae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109319">"Я люблю твои руки"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae'>KimKanejae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Не знал, что у тебя фетиш на руки, Уённи.</p><p>— На <i>твои</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Я люблю твои руки"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Руки Сана нужно запретить. Спрятать под слоями мешковатых толстовок и никому не показывать. Уён в очередной раз думает над этим, когда во время дэнс-практики снова зависает, бросив на его отражение в зеркале. Сан снова закатал рукава футболки, превратив её в майку, его волосы стали влажными от пота, во взгляде — уйма бушующих эмоций, и Уён невольно сравнивает <i>такого</i> Сана с ним же, но только после их секса и… у Уёна, кажется, проблемы. Он, конечно, благодарит всех богов, что он решил надеть сегодня длинную майку да свободные шорты, но если с внешним проявлением этой проблемы этим можно справиться, то вот продолжать практиковаться в таком состоянии…</p><p>Похоже, у него на лице написано, что у него что-то случилось — или это Хонджун-хён слишком внимательный? Уён не уверен, — но его слегка трясут за плечо, спрашивают, всё ли в порядке, и нужен ли ему перерыв, и он заторможенно кивает, спешно отказывается от помощи обеспокоенного Ёсана и уходит в туалет — ему нужно умыться и прийти в себя. Отогнать ненужные сейчас мысли. Следующий за ним по пятам Сан не очень-то в этом помогает, но, возможно, вместе они что-нибудь придумают.</p><p>И тогда их убьют, а Хонджун ещё скажет, что так и было.</p><p>Сан догоняет его, останавливает и протягивает бутылку с холодной водой, спрашивает, что случилось, но, он знает Уёна, как облупленного, и, не дожидаясь ответа, хватает его за руку и тянет в сторону студии Хонджуна.</p><p>Хён их точно убьёт и будет прав.</p><p>— Ты с ума сошёл?! — шипит Уён, когда Сан заталкивает его внутрь, закрывая дверь на замок — он знать не хочет, откуда у того вообще ключи, потому что если он их стащил… — да прижимая к стене, оперевшись в неё по обе стороны от головы Уёна, смотрит в глаза пытливо, улыбается хитро так, словно лис. — Мы же не будем заниматься сексом в здании агентства, Санни?</p><p>— Кто знает, — Сан пожимает плечами, наклоняется ближе и продолжает просто <i>смотреть</i>, — ты чего это, кстати?</p><p>— Это всё ты виноват, — сознаётся Уён, кладёт свою ладонь на плечо Сану и ведёт ею ниже — к локтю, медленно, наслаждаясь каждым миллиметром этих крепких рук.</p><p>— Ну тогда я должен взять на себя ответственность, — смеётся Сан, целует нежно и долго, опускает свои руки на бока Уёна, слегка сжимая их, а после касается кончиком носа щёки, щекочет дыханием ещё влажную после практики кожу на шее, проводит языком по открытым ключицам. — Не знал, что у тебя фетиш на руки, Уённи.</p><p>— На <i>твои</i>, — поправляет его Уён, ударяясь затылком о стену позади себя, шипит и подаётся вперёд, протирается бёдрами о Сана и хнычет — член ноет ужасно, а Сан его ещё и дразнит. Он будто в специально напрягает мышцы рук, и Уён зависает, разглядывая, как они перекатываются под тонкой кожей, пальцами слегка касается их, закусывает губы и стонет от одного только вида Сана.</p><p>— Боюсь, Хонджун-хён будет не в восторге, если я трахну тебя на его столе, так что… — Сан чуть ли не обжигает горячим шёпотом — Уён не уверен, дело в его тоне или словах, но ноги подкашиваются после этой фразы, а Сана хочется ещё сильнее, до звёздочек перед глазами. — Покажу тебе, на что ещё способны мои руки. Сними с себя только всё лишнее сам, пожалуйста, ладно?</p><p>После чего Сан лезет в карман тренировочных штанов, достаёт оттуда пакетик смазки и презерватив, отмахивается от немого вопроса Уёна, и, не дождавшись, пока он разденется до конца, поворачивает его к себе спиной, заставляя выгнуться в спине, слегка шлёпает его по правой ягодице. Уён от неожиданности чуть слышно всхлипывает, стонет, когда Сан стягивает с него нижнее бельё и уже смазанными пальцами входит в него, медленно, размеренно и осторожно — Сан всегда такой, когда дело доходит до растяжки.</p><p>Когда Уён уже двигается навстречу, шёпотом просит ещё и ещё, Сан снова разворачивает его, спускает свои штаны с бельём до колен и, раскатав резинку по собственному члену, поднимает Уёна на руки, говорит ему обхватить его ногами, и кто такой Уён, чтобы отказывать в подобном Сану? Он скрещивает ноги за его спиной и громко стонет, стоит только Сану войти в него сразу на всю длину. Спина немного болит из-за резких толчков, Уён тихо шипит каждый раз, когда проезжается ею по стене, но он не жалуется даже — его держит в своих сильных красивых руках и трахает на весу самый лучший в мире парень.</p><p>Уён никогда не сознается, что он об этом мечтал очень давно.</p><p>— Ужасно хочу оставить засос на самом видном месте, — говорит Сан, кусая рядом с татуировкой, там, где кроме него не увидит никто, — но потом получать от менеджера и хёнов не хочется совершенно.</p><p>— Давай ты не будешь сейчас болтать, — на выдохе произносит Уён, когда Сан толкается особенно глубоко, проезжаясь головкой по простате. Он довольно улыбается и продолжает двигаться под тем же углом, сцеловывая стоны с губ Уёна, и он благодарен Сану за эти поцелуи — конечно, студия Хонджун-хёна оборудована звукоизоляцией, но насколько хорошей…</p><p>Сан не даёт прикоснуться к себе, говорит, что хочет, чтобы Уён кончил от одного его члена, обводит языком мочку уха, шепчет всякую чушь и доводит его до грани следующими несколькими движениями, кончая следом за ним.</p><p>— Ты лучший, — устало улыбается Уён, когда Сан опускает его на пол, выйдя из него мгновением ранее, и начинает вытирать капли с живота найденными на столе Хонджуна салфетками. Использованный презерватив и пустая упаковка из-под смазки летит туда же в мусорку, куда и испачканные салфетки, и Уён уже слышит, как Хонджун кричит на всё общежитие, спрашивая, чьих это рук (и не только) дело.</p><p>Но пока он лишь думает над тем, что сказать ребятам, когда они вернутся в зал для практики, ведь вид у него… очень затраханный, у Сана — слишком довольный, а их друзья не тупые люди, умеющие складывать два плюс два.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>